Little I Love You's
by chane
Summary: We were too little to understand what it meant to say, "I love you." But that doesn't mean we didn't mean it... An Iceland x Greenland piece inspired by "Mary's Song" by Taylor Swift.
1. First Kiss

A cute story about Greenland and Iceland from when they were little kids under Denmark and Norway's care. Inspired by the song "Mary's Song" by Taylor Swift - very cute.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own APH characters, those are strictly Hidekaz Himaruya's, and he doesn't own the countries, nor do I own Greenland, but I do own the OC that represents Greenland… Kay?

* * *

"Kissing is a means of getting two people so close together that they can't see anything wrong with each other." ~Rene Yasenek

Denmark smirked as he watched the two kids playing. Ice and Kala got along extremely well… as well as it was possible for opposites to get along, that is. They weren't exactly fire and ice opposites, no, that wasn't possible, but they had so few similarities in them, still.

Ice was characterized as cold on the outside, but with a fire on the inside. Kala was the opposite rendition of this; her fiery exterior concealed her cooler, colder demeanor. The two were flipped personalities.

"Aren't they cute?" he chirped to the Norwegian sitting across of him happily as he watched the two run around, it seemed as though Ice was gaining some of that hidden passion in the chase. Whatever Kala had said to him – it had certainly sparked a fire.

Nor was watching the two intently as well, and he nodded, "Yes, I suppose they are." He let the corners of his mouth upturn a fraction of a centimeter to indicate his happiness that the two got along so well.

"Maybe one day they'll grow up and get married – like us!" Den proclaimed and the colour spread across Nor's cheeks.

"W-what are you talking about, you idiot?" he retorted, he hadn't expected that to come out of the Dane's mouth.

He chuckled in response and chirped happily, "What do you mean? Don't you see it?!" he exclaimed and when Nor gave him an un-amused look in response, he sighed and with that same happy smile, looked back at the children running around in the front yard, "They're like miniature versions of us when we were little!" he exclaimed.

Nor looked at the pair closely and sighed when he realized that the Dane was… right. They were like them. The way Kala acted was almost a reflection of Den and the way Ice acted was almost a reflection of him. Of course, they could never be exactly like them – Ice was much more passionate and Kala was prone to be as cool, composed, and even cold as Ice could be. Also… she didn't nearly irritate Ice as much as Den had Nor in their childhood… and she probably wouldn't as they grew up.

And they were always together. It was usually Kala that stuck close to Ice's side. It seemed natural to her to dart up to the boys' side and take his hand in hers so casually. He made no complaints so the action was never corrected. They would always walk a few steps ahead, hand in hand, sometimes swinging their conjoined hands back and forth. Kala talking as Ice nodded and gave his audience. They always seemed so content then – Kala talking happily and easily, a smile lighting up her features, Ice listening with a calm patience to her, smiling ever-so slightly…

As Nor got lost in his thoughts he didn't realize what exactly the little kids were doing until Den proclaimed, "Look!" and his attention was fully on the scene.

Nor turned his eyes to the scene and it appeared Ice had finally caught up to Kala. He had caught her in a warm hug and they stared into each others faces for a while before… he placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. They broke not long after – perhaps their lips had touched for a brief five seconds before Ice retracted and they stood their, Ice's arms around Kala, Kala's limp at her sides, staring in to each others faces, faces red with activity and emotion.

"Their first kiss!" Den chirped happily. Nor simply stared at the scene as, in utter disbelief… how had that happened? There was no time to really ponder this, because after releasing her, Ice's face burned bright red as he looked at the ground and Nor watched as Kala regained her senses and, smiling, tilted his head up by the chin with her hand and repaid the favor. Another wave of shock rushed through him – since when had they been so… accustomed to such affectionate behavior?

"Aww," Den cooed, "Aren't they cute?" he pouted slightly, "Why didn't you do that when we shared our first kiss?" he demanded.

Nor glared in response, "What does that have to do with anything?" he snapped before looking back at the two kids, they were now running back to them, Kala pulling a flushed Ice by the hand with her, her won cheeks luminous with a delicate pink.

"Den-nii-chan!! Den-ni-chan!!" she called as she rushed up to the pair, she smiled brightly and exclaimed, "Icy and I kissed!"

Den smiled in response, "That's sweet, kid! How'd you like it?" Nor kicked him under the table, glaring, the only visible sign that it had happened was a slight twitch on Den's part.

"It was nice!" she answered sweetly, "Is kissing supposed to make you feel warm inside?" she asked with amazing childhood innocence.

Smilingly, he nodded, "Of course! It means you love that person, after all! Do you love Ice, Kala?"

She looked thoughtful, glancing back uncertainly at Ice, when he made no response but to blush a shade of red darker, his eyes widen a fraction before turning away, casting his stare at the wooden floors, she smiled and nodded, "Yes! I love Icy!" she then seemed to think again and asked with the simple childhood curiosity that was in no way offending – but highly embarrassing, "Do you love Nor-nii-chan, Den-nii-chan? You kiss Nor-nii-chan lots!"

Nor felt the heat rise again and Den grinned and nodded enthusiastically, "Of course! He's my wife, after all!" this earned him a second kick under the table.

Kala smiled pleasantly before nodding, as if reassured. She began to chat animatedly with her "older brother" as Den constantly told her to call him until something caught her eye, and turning to look at the scenery, she exclaimed, "It's snowin', Icy!!" she pointed and tugged on his hand to get a better view at the edge of the porch. They settled themselves, legs over the edge of the porch, swinging in the air, hand in hand, watching the snowflakes drop down, and two bickering Nordic nations behind them...


	2. I Love You

**Disclaimer**: I do not own APH characters, those are strictly Hidekaz Himaruya's, and he doesn't own the countries, nor do I own Greenland, but I do own the OC that represents Greenland… Kay?

* * *

"I love you..."

His hand felt very warm wrapped in hers, warmer than usual... his face felt very warm, too. He didn't doubt that his cheeks were coloured pink at that very moment. But he couldn't help it, he couldn't help feeling so warm... he couldn't help not thinking about...

He felt the heat rise in his cheeks again. He didn't know why he kissed here, he really didn't! It had happened so very quickly, everything was all tangled together and blurry at that point.

One moment they were chatting, the next they were fighting about... Denmark and Norway kissing. They had been playing with his puffin underneath the tree not too far from the porch when Kala pointed, shamelessly, at the two kissing on the porch. They had stared for a while before averting their attention elsewhere when she had asked a very simple question.... but one that neither of them knew the answer to,

"What do you think kissing feels like?"

Yes... it was a simple question, one that could've easily be answered if they had asked. But Kala didn't want to ask, "No!" She had proclaimed, "Then they'll know we were watching!" she objected.

He immediately retorted, "Then we'll never know." he claimed and had had thought the conversation over when she murmured,

"Unless.... _we _kiss."

His head had snapped 'round to look at her so quickly it was amazing that he hadn't gotten whiplash. Kala merely sat their, looking down at her hands neatly folded on her lap, a faint hint of a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"W-what?" he had managed to choke out and she raised her head to meet his eyes.

"I said," she reiterated, "That we won't know what kissing feels like.... unless we try it." she said it so clearly, so simply, as if it were such a simple matter, as if it didn't mean anything!

"No!" he proclaimed, shaking his head furiously.

"Why not?" she demanded in response, upset that her curiosity couldn't be satisfied.

"Because! It's not something little kids like us do!! It's.... it's.... a grown up thing!!" He challenged, it was a poor argument, certainly not one he would've used on any other occasion - but on that occasion, he couldn't think of anything, too surprised and too flustered was he to think of a good point as to why not....

And, indeed, it did occur in his head as to why he shouldn't want to kiss her. But this was quickly cast aside with a sharp shake of the head.

She pouted and snapped that it was a stupid thing to say before replying, with that air of superiority, "You're lying. It's because you're scared."

He didn't want to hear that, "No, it isn't!!" he snapped back, not thinking of what else he could've said instead.

"Yes, it is - give me one good reason besides that we're 'little kids' that we shouldn't." she replied smartly, staring at him with those eyes.... challenging him...

And he, incapable of coming up with a reason, for if he had, he certainly wouldn't have used the one he did earlier, but refusing to be called a coward again snapped back, "Fine!!" and closing his eyes he had leaned in, just for a very short peck of the lips to kiss her when...

She let out a sharp yelp and darted away, his eyes flew open and his face met with the ground. She laughed at this, but shortly after stopped because he rose to his feet and so the chase began...

And then it all played out...

He sighed again and returned to the present after his reflection and looked at their conjoined hands, another rush of heat came to his cheeks.

"Hey, Icy," she murmured and she leaned against his shoulder, her head bumping softly against his, he felt her body heavy with sleep, "We're never gonna stop bein' friends, are we?" she asked carefully.

His body tensed with this question. Not be friends? Not be... as close as they were? He.... he couldn't imagine it... A world without Kala's bright smiles in the morning as she greeted him cheerily, but groggily from the other side of the room in bed.... a world in which she didn't grab his hand every time they walked in the streets and chat animatedly with him... could a world like that exist?

No. He decided, it couldn't. It just wasn't... imaginable, it wasn't possible. His grip tightened on her hand and he shook his head, "No.... never...." he muttered and he could just tell, without having to spare a glance her way that she was smiling softly.

"Good.... I love you, Icy...." she murmured and he felt her grip loosen, she had fallen asleep.

His cheeks coloured red again and he murmured softly, so softly in fact that one wouldn't be able to hear it if they had been any further from him then she was, "I love you too...."

* * *

All right, so, that's the end. How'd you like it? Was it sweet? Was it cute? Did I keep them in character or were they out of character? What can I do to make it better? Reviews are alwyas appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
